A Battle of Allegiance
by RogueSenshi
Summary: Cassandra Granger was just a normal muggle who was ignored by everyone she knew, especially her family but all of that changes when she finds she actually has magic and takes lessons from the dark side of the war.
1. Magical Discoveries

Hope you like this. It is a lot like one of my other ones but at the same tiema lot different. Anything surrounded by * is thought.  
  
"Cassandra Elizabeth Granger! What have you done to your hair?" Screams Anne Granger from her seat in the car. She had come to pick up her daughter from the mall to find she had dyed her hair.  
  
Cassandra, or Cassie as she is known by those close to her, says nothing as she gets into the back seat of the car.  
  
"I dont know mom its not that bad." Comes a semi sympathetic answer from the front seat where Hermione Granger is sitting.  
  
"I was not asking you dear but at least you had an answer. Now Cassie you are such a good girl what in the world possessed you to disobey a house rule and dye your hair, crimson of all colors?" Anne calmly asks her younger daughter.  
  
"I don't know I just wanted something different." Cassie quietly and somewhat embarrassingly tells her mother.  
  
"Why did you not ask one of us first or if you absolutely had to have a change why not just pierce your ears or something smaller?"  
  
Cassie just shrugs in the back seat and, if at all possible, sinks lower out of her mothers field of vision through the rear view mirror. Truth was she had pierced her ears two year ago but she would not expect anyone in her family to notice. She was fifteen and definitely overshadowed by her older and perfect sister Hermione. Her family talked to her and everything but they never really listened, that was what they thought she was there, for to listen to their problems and give answers never to give her answers in return. She had dyed her hair to get some kind of reaction out of them, and she secretly like the color.  
  
Hermione always got the attention and the praise. She had the good grades, the best manners and she was the one with the special talent for magic. Cassie her self had never even shown so much as a spark of magic and was doomed to live at home with her parents and attend public muggle school where everyone treated her as though she had the plague.....even the geeks.  
  
"Well your father and i will talk when we get home and decide a proper punishment for your actions, i am assuming that you cant just wash this stuff out and get your natural color back." Anne said with finality as she pulled in to traffic and headed for the Grangers' two-story home in the suburbs of London. (don't know is London has suburbs but oh well).  
  
When they reached home Cassie immediately went to her room as her parents had a discussion on her punishment. After a while Hermione walked in to have a chat.  
  
"What the hell did you dye your hair for anyway? You had a perfect hair color it was beautiful! Now you hair does not go with any of your features, it looks terrible on you." She stated rather haughtily.  
  
"Whatever sis." Cassie replied evenly, if it was one thing she was used to it was her sisters superiority complex when it came to her.  
  
Ever since they were little Hermione acted like she was better than Cassie, always taking the better toy and breaking the rest so Cassie had nothing and leaving her out of any games she played with her friends.  
  
"Arg! You are so boring sis. Is this all you do when I am gone, sit around doing nothing? You really need a boyfriend, oh wait you wouldn't know what to do with one even if any guy would actually be interested in YOU!" Hermione said in her usual tone as she flounced out of the room and into hers across the hall.  
  
*Great same old life with Hermione, you think someone would have taught her real manners at some point at Hogwarts. She is right about that guy thing though, what would any guy want with me? I'm not bad looking but I don't know the first thing about guys or dating and all that dating entail. Hermione probably has loads of experience with guys, though that would make her a whore, what ever.*  
  
"Cassandra come down her please." come John Grangers voice from the living room.  
  
"Coming!"  
  
What Cassie got down stairs her father immediately began lecturing her on her actions and she stood there taking all of it. Turns out her punishments were grounding, for a month and no phone. None of it mattered to Cassie she never went places anyway and she never talked on the phone. She could still use her computer and the Internet so she was good to go for the entire summer. She was a little mad though, they never punished Hermione no matter what she did, and they just ignored it because it did not fit into their perfect daughter image.  
  
A few hours later Cassie was contemplating her magical status, or lack there of, and could not help but get pissed off.  
  
*Hermione always gets everything, the good looks, the brains and the magical talent. Its just not fair! NOT FAIR AT ALL!*  
  
From no where the sound of shattering glass could be heard throughout the house and Cassie immediately went to see what happened. All of the down stairs windows were in pieces.  
  
Hermione was talking to their parents, "It was magic, that's the only explanation for something like this, and it came from inside the house but it was not me."  
  
She turned slowly to look at Cassie and Cassie knew.....she had made the windows explode and she finally had her wish, she had magic. 


	2. A Compulsionary Witch

Hey all! Well I am kinda disappointed that I have not gotten any reviews on this story. I think it will come out good; I just want to know what you think of it so I can improve on my writing. Please review!!! And just so you know anything surrounded by * is thought.  
  
I can't believe how fast everything happened!! One moment I was standing looking at my family, completely stunned and the next all sorts of weird people are coming into my home saying they are from the Ministry of Magic. My parents sent me to my room so they could deal with this and because they did not want to look at me after all the windows shattered. I am left only with my thoughts to keep me company, Hermione wont even look at me.  
  
Why, after all this time of being jealous of my sister have I discovered magic in me as well? And why did not one in the magical community pick up on it? According to what I can hear from the vent the Ministry of Magic is deeply concerned about this, but why? Lots of people have magic and have lost control before. Before she started going to Hogwarts, Hermione would always accidentally break something without meaning to and not only did mom and dad not punish her, the Ministry never came to our house.  
  
Before too long I here people coming upstairs. What are they going to do with me? Throw me in Wizard prison? My thoughts come to a halt when I hear the knock at my door and I don't even think about it when I tell them to enter. They them I was expecting though turns out to be an ancient looking man with twinkling blue eyes.  
  
"You must be Cassandra, I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts. Do you know why I am here?" He asks patiently.  
  
"You and the rest of the Ministry have come to take me away because of what I did?" I ask in reply.  
  
"Why would you think that Cassandra, has anyone given you a reason to think that?"  
  
I instantly understand why my sister is always talking about Dumbledore, he gives of the illusion of a Grandfather trying to understand his grandchildren, and too bad I am not fooled and can tell it is just that, an illusion. At once my patience is gone.  
  
"Well I don't know maybe it is because you just barge into my house and instantly begin putting blame on people for something they had no control over!"  
  
"I am sorry you feel that way Cassandra but we are not going to take you away, we only came to assess the damages and to help."  
  
Once he tells me I am not going to be taken away I realize I am not relieved at all, if fact I am down right disappointed. I want to be taken away, not one here loves me anyway and I am treated almost like I don't exist.  
  
Dumbledore interrupts my thoughts, "Cassandra, would you like to know about your powers? I am sure you are curious as to what exactly you can do."  
  
"Sure, I guess I do want to know my abilities, and why my magic never surfaced until now."  
  
"Well first I must tell you that you are not a normal witch. You are a compulsionary witch, what ever you want you can have. As well you do not need a wand to perform magic you must simply want something for it to happen. Now keep in mind you must truly want it to happen, you magic will know the difference between a true desire and a fake wish. You are able to do anything and because of this you must be trained a special way, normal wizarding school would be of no help to you and your gift. I will be training you myself, do you understand what I am telling you?"  
  
"You mean I can actually do anything I want if I truly wanted to? How do you train a person for this sort of thing, I mean how do you train a person to not desire things?"  
  
"That is where the hardships begin. Your type of power has not been seen for over a thousand years and no one in this day and age knows how to train a compulsionary witch or even where to start. We would be working of speculation and guess work but we must get you under control or you could do serious damage to the world and people around you. I will come to your house every day for training, during the time I am not here I want you to try not to think of anything you want, can you handle that?"  
  
What is this guy saying? He wants me to stop thinking all together, because there is no way I can look at my family or anything around me without wanting something more. He is also saying this is my fault! I did not ask for this, well I wanted powers but not ones I couldn't control!!! He just looks at me and tells me he will be back tomorrow to begin my training. Through the vent I can hear him tell me parents that he will try his best but he thinks it is hopeless.  
  
Why is this happening to me? No one understands what it is like to be me and no one ever will.  
  
*I wish I had someone in my life that could understand me and actually show me the way!!!*  
  
Before the thought is even completely through my head I hear a loud popping noise and I fall to the ground, with a heavy object on top of me. As I look up I find myself staring into the most beautiful, almost silver, eyes I have ever seen. 


	3. Meeting Draco

Hi everyone!!! I am sooo sorry that I have not updated but I have a really good reason...I have no time!!! I recently got a job and now all of my time is taken up...and then I start college next week so even less time for writing....but I am writing now...enjoy...

"Who the hell are you and what in the hell am I doing here?" a voice broke Cassandra out of her trance.

"W...what?" she stuttered idiotically.

The person just sighed and stood, not even offering to help her up. She just shook her head and stood up on her own and when she finally looked up she discovered the "person" to be a boy; a hot boy at that.

Finally she managed to speak, "Who are you? What are you doing in my bedroom?"

"I didn't ask to come to your bedroom, looks muggle, so why are you making this seem like it's my fault. Oh and the name is Draco Malfoy but try not to soil it by using it," Draco responded snidely.

Cassie just glared at him, "That still doesn't explain why you are in my room nor how you got here...I think I should call the cops."

"Don't call the police...I would be gone before they could get here. And I was pulled here by magic...you seem like someone who knows about magic, Who are you?" Draco asked cautiously.

Cassie stared at him incredulously now, "Pulled...I don't...wait! I pulled you here with my magic...the name is Cassandra Granger."

Draco's eyes widened at her name, "Granger...like Hermione Granger?"

"Yes...she is my sister...oh you are that guy she hates so much from her school aren't you," she stated more than asked.

"Yes I am...you have magic? Why aren't you at school...not that I want more Mudblood filth there," he asked.

Cassie looked at him perplexed at first before answering, "I didn't have magic until today...Compulsionary I believe is what that old guy called it. What is a Mudblood?"

"Mudbloods are....hold it did you say Compulsionary?" Draco asked mid sentence.

Cassie gulped, "Yeah, is that a bad thing?"

"No not at all, it's just really rare." Draco answered while really looking at her for the first time, "You are Granger's sister? Damn, did she miss the gene for gorgeous or was she just whacked with an ugly stick?"

Before Cassie could answer him the door slammed open and her family walked into the room with Dumbledore. All four looked at them surprised before breaking out of it.

Hermione spoke first, "Malfoy? What the hell are you doing here with my sister? Shouldn't you be at home polishing your master's shoes or something?"

Anne looked at her oldest daughter in shock at her language but said nothing as she too wished to know what this boy was doing in her daughter's room.

"Mr. Malfoy what is it you are doing here?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

Cassie spoke up first, "I accidentally called him sir...I wish for someone who could actually teach me how to use my powers and he fell through the ceiling."

"Yeah Granger she called me here so back off! Now I must get back to my master's shoes so you must excuse me...Cassandra, you coming with? After all according to your powers I am the only one who can lead you through this," Draco asked innocently.

Hermione and Dumbledore realized what he was trying to do, "Don't you dare sis he is bad news...he is evil and will make you so too. He just wants to win your power for his side in the magical war...he is just going to use you."

Draco raised an eyebrow at Hermione, "Well Cassandra what will it be? You can come with me and be treated as an equal and learn or you could stay here and be told what to do and how you should use your powers."

Cassie looked at her family and then to Dumbledore.

'He isn't lying...if I stay here they will tell me exactly what to do and what not to do...b...but...oh screw it'

She looked at her family, "Absolutely Draco."

Dumbledore's face fell at her decision and the Grangers audibly gasped; Draco simply smirked at Hermione and offered his hand to Cassie. Cassie took his hand and looked at Draco.

'Just think about getting out of here and I will do the rest.'

Cassie blinked at the voice in her head but did as she was told; she closed her eyes as the thought passed through her mind and when she opened them she was standing in a very different room and she was surrounded by robed figures.

Suddenly she heard a voice behind her, "So Draco what is it you have brought me?"

A/N: Well I am leaving it there for now due to writer's block...hope you liked it and please please please review!


	4. Starting a New Life

A/N: Well I am officially on winter break and figured now would be an excellent time for me to get up a few new chapters…hopefully get a few more reviews on my less read stories as well…here goes nothing..

Cassie was sitting in a ridiculously large room while the others talked with their master about her.

'What was it Draco called them again???…Death Eaters…weird name…God when will they tell me what is going on…maybe I should have stayed at home…maybe this was a bad idea…'

"It was not a bad idea Cassandra…merely an unforeseen one. Allow me to introduce myself…I am Lord Voldemort, greatest Wizard in the world," Voldemort said from the other side of the room.

Cassie herself jumped up in surprise and turned to see the man all the others served. Figuring it was not a good time to talk Cassie simply stayed quiet as the Dark Lord looked her over; she had not really minded when Draco did it but he was making her very uncomfortable.

"Yes, I believe you will do just fine her…DRACO!" Voldemort called to the blonde, who came running, "As it was you her powers summoned you are the only one who can lead her through this…from now until her powers are completely under control and she is ready you will be responsible for her. Teach her however you see fit to but be sure she has equal say in how she is to use her gift. I shall retire to my rooms, I trust you will show her to hers."

Draco bowed as his master left the room and looked over and the shy girl in front of him, he noticed how she visibly relaxed as Voldemort left the room.

Draco smile, "He frightens you doesn't he? He's not that bad and you will find he is a very righteous ruler. Follow me…I will show you where you shall be staying. We have many guest rooms in my manor but as I will be looking after you I have opted to put you on my floor."

Cassie stared at him with wide eyes, "Fl…you have a FLOOR!!! How rich are you?!"

Quickly Cassie covered her mouth at such a rude question and instantly turned pink but just as quickly Draco pulled her hand away.

"You are above being ashamed for anything you say. I find it refreshing that you can speak your mind and I tell you now that you better not hold anything back around me…around others it is a different matter but I want to know how you feel about things and what you want…understand?" Draco lectured as if to a child.

Cassie noted his condescending tone and glared, "How dare you speak to me like a child…if everything I have heard is correct I am more powerful than you and it should be I that condescends you! You Pig Headed Jerk!"

Draco simply smirked at her, "You have learned lesson one very well…now we can head to your room and then a tour so as you don't get lost in the manor…we cant have that happening."

Cassie just stared at him and he walked out the door before quickly catching up. As they walked Draco told her tid bits of trivia about his manor and little things to remember when passing by certain objects. Soon enough she just tuned him out and retreated to the private world of her thoughts

'I can't believe I left my family! I have never been on my own before…what if Hermione was right?!…Oh what do I care? She hates me a I hate her…she would try to steer me on the wrong path…but the old man didn't like him either…God Cassie just get a grip and calm down…you made a choice and you are going to stick with it…besides I doubt that they would let you leave now..'

'Actually you could leave anytime you wanted if you truly wished it…your powers would take you away as soon and true thought entered your head…that is until you learn to control it…then you could do as you wished at a whim…'

"HOW DO YOU DO THAT?! You did it before in my bedroom…how is it that you can talk in my head and read my thoughts…wait a minute…you can read my thoughts…does that mean you can see my fantasies and my entire mind?" Cassie rambled.

"If I wished it…yes. However, I have not desire to see inside your brain besides what you are thinking at any given moment…so rest assured your fantasies are safely locked in your brain," Draco assured her, "Ah…we have arrived. This is your room"

Cassie looked as soon as he opened the doors and what she saw made her jaw drop. Her whole room could fit in here about 5 times and still have room to walk around. There was a large king sized bed to the right with a canopy over it which matched the blue sheets perfectly; on inspection of the sheets she found them to be silk and the comforter was softer than anything she had ever felt before. From the end of the bed you walked down a few steps into a sitting area, which surrounded a fireplace that was already lit, and warming the room. To the left of the bed was a door that she found led to a closet and on the right almost next to the main door was the entrance to the bathroom; she noted to her dislike that this entrance had no door but that thought was soon over thrown as she saw the inside. The bathroom was decorated in shades of green and all metal fixtures were silver. The bathtub looked as if it could be swam in and next to it was a shower that was fully enclosed in a type of glass she had never seen before; and she liked that it could not been seen through.

"This whole room is mine? You could fit an entire family in here and they would be comfortable! I have never seen a room like this!" Cassie exclaimed.

Draco laughed, "Please my room is way bigger and the bathroom is a little nicer too."

Cassie just stared at him before succumbing to her temptation to jump onto the bed. Instantly she sank into it and felt as if she could sleep for days on end with out interruption.

"Excuse me sir…I was sent to tell you that dinner is ready," a small house elf said from the doorway.

Draco slightly nodded his head and it quickly scampered off.

"House elf…they are the servants in the wizarding world," he said to Cassie's perplexed look, "There should be clothes in the closet that will fit you…you must be dressed nice for dinner…any other meal you can wear what you want but dinner is a formal occasion."

Draco went to walk out, but was stopped by her voice, "Um…I've never dressed formal before. I have no idea what I should be wearing or how to do my hair or anything like that."

Draco's shoulders slumped but he turned around and walked over to her closet. He quickly perused the selections that were laid out for dinner and chose a black one that just happen to be strap less.

Upon seeing it Cassie had objections, "I cant wear that! It's so…sluttish…and…well…I don't exactly have the body for a dress like that."

"It does not look sluttish and you have sufficient breasts to fill it out…now put it on and I will be back in a few minutes," he assured her as he walked out.

Cassie just stood looking at the dress, completely red in the face at Draco's blunt talk of her chest. Finally she began undressing and all of a sudden felt very childish in her plain white underclothes. Before she could think about it any longer she dropped her bra and slipped into the dress. After some difficulty she managed to get the thing zipped and could hardly believe how well it fit her; she didn't even know she had curves but this dress did little hide them.

"Ah good…you actually got dressed…I was afraid I would have to dress you," Cassie jumped at the voice.

Quickly turning around she was greeted with the sight of Draco in a very nice suit and his hair was slicked back with some type of gel; she had to admit he looked good. Draco walked towards her and Cassie could see him checking her out; he didn't even try to hide it.

"What…what are you looking at?" Cassie stuttered.

"You! God you have low self esteem, you are gorgeous," Draco said as he forced her to look in the mirror, "Don't you ever let anyone tell you other wise. Now…lets get something done about your hair shall we. Marcy!"

A girl entered then, not much older than Cassie; she was told to do Cassie's hair. Draco took a seat on the bed as Marcy began work on Cassie's hair. Within ten minutes she had it done and swiftly walked out of the room. Cassie took a breath and looked in the mirror. Marcy had crimped her hair in soft waves and it fell just to the top of her back; Cassie wished she had hair like this all the time.

"Now…shall we go to dinner…I don't want to keep my father or the Dark Lord waiting any longer. We are to set up final arrangements for you tonight," Draco said while offering his arm.

Cassie took deep breath and took a hold of his arm; she knew there was no going back from here.

A/N: Well?…like it? Hate it? Tell me what you think…I always love feedback…and I hope I get more reviews…So REVIEW already!!! Till next time


	5. First Flying

Well here I am again trying to update all of my fanfics. They all need updating and I need something to do so here goes. Hope you like this chapter and please review.

Three days…that was how long she had been in this mansion, three days. It seemed like every time she turned around things were popping up out of thin air or weird things were happening around her and she knew it was because she couldn't stop herself from wanting these things to happen; but she still got frustrated. Draco hadn't been able to help her much, actually she hadn't seen him but for passing the last three days; the Dark Lord had him running around quite busy.

Sitting under a tree in one of the many gardens at Malfoy Manor Cassie felt totally alone. Alone was a feeling she was used to but it was strange this time. She had only known Draco for four days and yet she felt close to him; felt like he understood her. She really wished he could be with her to keep her company and actually try and help her.

"…yes I'll…get right on that," Draco stammered as he noticed he was no longer in the company of Voldemort.

Looking confused Draco turned around until he was faced with the sight of Cassie looking quite sheepish under the tree and things made sense.

Cocking his head to the side Draco acquired an amused smirk, "Did you need something Cassandra?"

"I…I'm sorry I didn't mean to…I was just sitting here and…I'm just really sorry," Cassie managed to squeak out.

Draco just chuckled as he walked over to her and gently pulled her to her feet, "Well you got me here…now what?"

Cassie just answered him with a confused look and Draco shook his head at her. Not saying another word he started walking in the direction of the manor and she followed without complaint. Cassie followed him all the way up to his room but stopped just outside the door. When Draco realized he was no longer being followed he turned and grabbed her hand and pulled her into the room. In a matter of minutes Draco had changed from his robes into a shirt and pants and grabbed his broom from the closet.

When Cassie saw what he had in his hand she became confused, "You brought me all the way up here to change and grab a broom? What are we going to do with that?"

Draco didn't answer right away but he walked out onto his balcony; in the blink of an eye he had mounted the broom and was hovering a few feet above the ground. Cassie stared in amazement at the sight of a flying broom but started to freak when Draco held out his hand for her to join him.

Seeing her apprehension Draco tried to calm her, "It's not dangerous and I won't let anything happen to you, I swear you will like it."

Taking a deep breath Cassie walked out onto the balcony and slowly approached the blonde. Gently Draco grabbed her hand and helped her up onto the broom behind him. Once up Cassie started to freak again but Draco didn't give her a chance to change her mind; he quickly flew passed the balcony and out into the open air. Instantly Cassie's arms were locked around his waist and she slid forward to press tightly into his back.

"Just relax Cassie. I told you I won't let anything happen to you; flying is perfectly safe," Draco reassured her, "Besides even if by some freak accident you do happen to fall you will unwittingly wish to be safe on the ground and your powers will do it for you."

Slowly Cassie's grip loosened slightly around his waist but she stayed flush against him. Draco smiled slightly but couldn't help himself; before Cassie knew what happened Draco pulled the broom into a full loop cause her to clutch him in a vice grip again while a undignified squeak escaped her throat.

Once the broom was righted again Cassie yelled into Draco's ear, "DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!!"

Draco just answered her with a very amused laugh as he swore he could feel her heart pounding at his back. Before they could go further with their flying trip Draco's forearm started to burn and the voice of the Dark Lord filled his head telling him come back to the manor and bring Cassie with him. Turning the broom around they once again landed at his balcony and after helping Cassie dismount he led her down to the room Voldemort was using as a meeting room.

Upon entering the Dark Lord immediately set in on Draco, "I thought we were having a nice conversation earlier Draco and then all of a sudden you decide you don't want to talk any more and you apparate to the gardens and then go for a little broom ride; have I missed anything so far?"

Before Draco could answer Cassie spoke up for him, "All respect sir but that wasn't Draco's fault…I…I accidentally brought him to me with my powers. I didn't mean to and then we…"

Cassie stopped when Voldemort raised his hand, "I understand, I guess I have been keeping Draco busy and away from the duty I charged him with. From now on he will have no other responsibilities outside of keeping you company and helping you with those powers, OK?"

Cassie just nodded her head and Voldemort waved them out of the room. Once the two teenagers were gone Lucius Malfoy stepped forward questioningly, "My Lord, I mean no disrespect but why are you going so easy on the girl? She has been here three days and you are giving her everything she asks for and when she speaks out of turn or lets her powers get the better of her you just turn a blind eye, why?"

Voldemort turned his eyes on his follower, "She can not control her powers and I wish to keep her happy here until she does. She has the potential to be the most powerful weapon in existence and I want her to feel happy and complacent here so she will fight for us; the worst possible thing at this point is for her to run back to Dumbledore and Potter and fight for their side."

Lucius nodded in understanding and smirked at the thought of all they could do to their enemy with a Compulsionary Witch on their side.

Well my mind officially cant work on this story anymore so I apologize for the fairly short chapter. Hope you liked it and please review…hopefully I will keep them all updated now.


End file.
